freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Chica (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Chica (disambiguation). Toy Chica (fully known as Toy Chica the Chicken) is one of the starter characters in FNaF World and the newer and shinier version of Withered Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Toy Chica is almost identical to her counterpart from the core game series but she is smaller. She is a yellow chicken with aqua-green eyes. She wears pink panties along with a bib displaying text reading "LET'S PARTY!". Toy Chica's lower legs and feet are colored orange, although her core series counterpart has only her feet colored orange. She also lacks eyebrows. Attacks Strategy Toy Chica is a good backup character to bring in the party. Like Chica, she can use Cupcake to heal up the party, but the ones can also boost the party stats using Birthday for a short time. Waterhose is also really useful to bring in order to destroy enemies quickly that has taken severe damage. The ones can use Toy Chica in the later game, but be sure to bring other strong supporting party members in order to provide help. Gallery Gameplay Toy_chica_load.png|Toy Chica's loading screen. ToyChicaMenu.png|Toy Chica's icon from the character selection menu. TChicaTalk.gif|Toy Chica's talking animation from the Foxy Fighters minigame (click to animate). ToyChicaSpin.gif|Toy Chica's icon rotating from the Foxy Fighters minigame (click to animate). Toychicajet.gif|Toy Chica in a plane from the Foxy Fighters minigame (click to animate). ToyChicaSpam.jpg|Toy Chica's talksprite spinning in the Foxy Fighters minigame. Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Toy Chica in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Toy Chica in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|Toy Chica in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Toy Chica in the second "Update 2" teaser. Dialogue Trivia *Toy Chica, unlike her counterpart from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2, doesn't remove her beak and turn her regular eyes into endoskeleton eyes. **This is likely done to keep the game kid friendly, as her face without a beak could possibly make younger audiences uneasy. *The position order Toy Chica is in on the Character Select screen with the other 3 main toy animatronics is the same position order the toys were in on the poster in Prize Corner in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Toy Chica's feathers differ from the ones in the real game. **This is probably due to the consistent use of the Chica series's general design. *Toy Chica's Loading Screen was referring to her bib, as it has the words "Let's Party!" written on it. **The same goes to Chica, the original version. *If one looks closely at her attack animation, her right eyelid appears to closed for a split second, as if winking. *Toy Chica is voiced by Amber Lee Connors in Update 2. *Strangely, her eyes are aqua green but in the core series her eyes are blue. *In the minigame Foxy Fighters, there is a gag on how Toy Chica's voice is very high-pitched, and becomes very irritating to the player. **That would referencing her to that of Slippy Toad from Star Fox series. *Toy Chica is holding her cupcake on her right hand, unlike her Five Nights at Freddy's 2 counterpart, which holds the cupcake using her left hand. Errors * Her left leg clips into her pelvis, while her right shin clips through her foot for several frames during her attack animation. * Her right arm clips into her bib for one frame. * Her right hand almost detaches from her left arm for 3 frames. * Her right arm clips through her left cheek. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Toys (FW)